


I'm Not Perfect

by rocketray, whatfandom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV First Person, but angsty louis thinking he's not good enough, it sucks and this is my first time posting in this fandom im sorry, kinda based off little things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketray/pseuds/rocketray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I told him I wasn’t perfect. I gave him a lot of reasons. This is what he said to each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Perfect

“I sing in the shower. Really badly.”  
“Then I’ll get a front row seat when we share a shower.”  
“I love children. A lot. I want children.”  
“I can live with a few children. But just for the record, so do I.”  
“I am simultaneously the most organized and most disorganized person in the whole whole.”  
“That’s not so bad. We can learn how to deal with each other’s organizational ways.”  
“I talk to myself. A lot. Mostly at three in the morning.”  
“So do I. If you want, we can talk to each other.”  
“I have terrible eating habits.”  
“I’m a good cook.”  
“I don’t do my laundry until last minute, until I have no clothes left.”  
“I like doing laundry, I’ll help you get it done.”  
“I stay up too late, even when I know I hate to get up mornings and hate mornings.”  
“So do I.”  
“I’m way too opinionated and hard headed.”  
“I think you’re pretty open minded, but I’ll be patient for you.”  
“I’d rather stay home with a book than go out and party.”  
“I’ll do either, but I’d prefer to be where you are.”  
“I don’t trust easily.”  
“I’ve got all the time in the world.”  
“I am easily distracted and only do what I’m supposed to when I’m reminded a million times.”  
“I’ll remind you.”  
“I cry at the weirdest movies.”  
“I’ll supply the tissues and cuddles.”  
“I try on my clothes for a big event a million times before I go to the event.”  
“I’ll tell you how good you look every time.”  
“I leave notes for myself then forget they’re there.”  
“I have a good memory.”  
“I leave my shoes in front of the door.”  
“So do I.”  
“I lose things if they’re where they're supposed to be, for example shoes in my closet.”  
“Two pairs of eyes is better for searching.”  
“My family sucks.”  
“I can be your family.”  
“I hate headphones and therefore never wear them when I listen to my music.”  
“I like your music taste.”  
“Sometimes I just need pure quiet.”  
“And I will give you that, when you need it.”  
“I’m scared of the dark and need a million nightlights to sleep.”  
“So am I, but I’ll protect you.”  
“I think too much.”  
“I can tell, but so do I.”  
“I either talk too much or too little, there’s no inbetween.”  
“I’ll lend an ear for either one.”  
“I need you to remind me that you love me. A lot.”  
“I love you.”  
“I’m a fucking mess.”  
"Maybe I want to help clean up your mess."  
"I-"  
"I get it Louis, you're not perfect. Neither am I, but we only get so long on this Earth and I want to spend every minute of that time I have left with you. And I am confident in saying you want to do the same."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Because you love me."  
That was easier said than done, but it was already done so Louis didn't say anything, only glared and said, "That's-" before Harry had enough of his talking about how messed up he was and just... Kissed him.


End file.
